


The erotic adventures of Corvee

by MichaelARZN



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ho-some, Travelogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelARZN/pseuds/MichaelARZN
Summary: This is about an OC created by my sister krononan wherein Corvee takes a moment to reflect about her past sexual exploits. She is currently a paladin in Har'ar assigned to guard Seladon, who has become her partner. Look up her work to read that great fic about their relationship, and lavish kudos on her!





	The erotic adventures of Corvee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [krononan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krononan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [thats gayyyyyyyy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825882) by [krononan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krononan/pseuds/krononan). 

> Look up krononan's work to read that great fic about their relationship, and lavish kudos on her!

It was a slow day in the halls of the All-Maudra's castle. Corvee stood guarding a door to the All-Maudra's room, where Seladon was in conference with her mother. As she stood, with no other sights and sounds around save for the quiet talking behind the door, Corvee found her mind wandering to past adventures from her time traveling. Before she became a paladin...

Spending time with Dousan girls was a mind opening experience, helped in so small part by plenty of urdrupes. Fucking under the influence of that stuff made her body feel sensations she didn't before know it could feel. She might've even developed new erogenous zones since then. She also learned that the Skeksis story that Dousen worshipped death was untrue, but she found this much was: dousan girls fuck like everyday was their last.

Now Sifan girls were, how you say, exploratory in their proclivities. Their travails and experiences let them learn a wide variety of positions and techniques from across Thra. She learned the most from playing around with them. A bunch of which she'll show Seladon soon enough.

The exciting thing about chasing Spriton girls was how coy they behaved. They had to at least act like good farmer's daughters. They'd string Corvee along for a bit, letting the tension rise until both parties had to relieve it. Good thing the Sami Thickets have very tall grass.

Now Stonewood girls had strength and endurance is spades, which they tended to use to play rough. Corvee remembers those time fondly whenever she felt a muscle ache.

Looking back at her earliest forays, Corvee reflects on how her first Drenchen partners felt particularly smooth to the touch. And fucking underwater is a singular experience that's like nothing else she's found in her travails. A reason to look forward to visiting home, she supposes.

Now before she got really attached to Seladon Corvee of course had a go at some Vapran girls when she first got to Har'ar. They certainly were sweet to the eye. They hungered for the novelty she presented. And sweetest of all was corrupting their demure, regal bearing by getting them to behave more...animalistic.

Now as far as her experience with Grottan girls? Well...she can't stand the fact that they don't bath to be honest. Not to mention she hasn't had the nerve to visit the Caves of Grot anyways. Because Nurlocs frighten her.


End file.
